She's got Bette Davis eyes
by emmamay98
Summary: (This is a Steff/Andie fanfic. I know it hasn't been done much before, but I hope you'll give it a shot) This story is set after the Pretty in Pink characters have graduated.
1. Chapter 1

She's got Bette Davis eyes  
I have never written a Pretty in Pink fanic before, so I was kind of excited when writing this. This fanfic is a Steff/Andie story. James Spader and olly Ringwald's combined perfectness influenced me to write this.  
I am not claiming to own Pretty in Pink. Nor, am I claiming to own the song "Bette Davis eyes".

Chapter summary: This is a prelude

Steff Mckee had been no stranger to the women of his school. His goodlooks and money made him one of the most desirable guys in highschool. Girls often threw themselves at him, eager to become his newest object of affection. He had used this to his advantage, and he had been with many girls. He didn't care for any of them, of course. He only used them to make himself satisfied. As soon as he got bored, he simply cast them off, and found new prey. He only kept one of them for about 2 weeks, maybe 3 is they were good in bed. He had earned quite a reputation and he honestly didn't care. If anything, he used it to his advantage. Picking up girls was always easy for him. At first the thrill of the chase was always exhilarating. But it became too easy. They were all too boring; too eager to go along with whatever he asked.

Besides, none of them even compared to the girl he really liked.. But he couldn't have her. He knew it even before he started trying. So instead of actually flirting, or even just being friendly. He just criticised her and acted like a total dick towards her. He looked at her often, watched her from a distance. But never actually went up to her unless he wanted to insult was of a different wealth and social class to him. Money didn't really mean much to him. It was nice to have lots of it. But, that wasn't the reason that her was horrible to her. It was odd; Her arguing with him was more gratifying then spending a night with one of his adoring girlfriends.

She had fallen for his best-friend and his best-friend had fallen for her. Blane was boring, and Steff honestly could not see what she saw in him. Steff had tried to get between them. Telling Blane that she was scum, too low for him. Even though he didn't really care about wealth status. For awhile Steff had actually succeeded and driven them apart. But they reconciled at prom. Infront of one of Andie's friends. What was his name? Duck? Anyway, Steff had witnessed the whole thing and he spent the next week in silent broke it off with Benny (one of his girlfriends). Benny was too clingy, anyway. And,Blane and Andie were practically inseparable. They spent the last month of high-school in each-others arms.

On the day that they had all graduated, Steff wanted to say something to Andie. Maybe apologise for being such an asshole. But he didn't. He didn't feel right doing it. Better just to leave her alone and forget about it. Blane was going to Princeton university; all that studying had actually paid off. Steff was going to Yale University. Steff hadn't studied very hard, but had still managed to get above average results. Steff didn't know what college Andie was going to. He didn't really want to know anyway;He was trying to move on.


	2. Chapter 2

Steff's POV  
_Her hair is Harlow gold__  
__Her lips sweet surprise__  
__Her hands are never cold__  
__She's got Bette Davis eyes_

The lyrics conjure up images in my mind. Images of short red hair, pale skin and a pink pout filll my head.I turn the stupid song down. It always makes me remember. Remember...her. This song always reminds me of her. I don't know what Bette Davis eyes are, but I'm positive that she has them.

I pass the interception and move into the lane leading off into Yale university. I took a gap year and travelled across Europe. I was originally meant to do the gap year with Blane. But the plan was cancelled when our friendship ended. I try not to think of Blane anymore either. I miss him;even if he was a bit boring. I heard from one of my other friend that he and Andie are trying to do the whole long distance relationship. It won't work. I predict that it will last 6 monthes, give or take. Blane won't be able to take the pressure. He's never been good at that. I haven't seen either of them since graduation. And I doubt I ever will.

Travelling around Europe was fun. I met some interesting people. By that I mean, I met some easy European girls.  
My parents gave me this red corvette as a college gift. As well as a small fortune. They don't really give a damn about me though. I think they were just happy that I won't be trashing their house anymore. I'm honestly not that upset about leaving. I've lived there my whole life, but I've never liked it. Moving to Providence is probably better than staying. Maybe I 'll even find someone to make me forget about Andie.

I drive my Corvette through the big brown gate leading up to Yale. The rolling lawns are filled with students just relaxing.  
I park my car and start walking up towards the large dormitory building with my suitcase packed with preppy clothes. I decided to live on campus. I don't want to miss all the big college parties! All the drinking and girls...

I haul my heavy suitcase through the dormitory area until I find my room. I hope my roommate is someone actually cool. Someone like me. Or better yet, no one at all. I don't really like living with people, especially people I don't know

I open my door...no one is there. The room is completely empty. There are two single beds on both sides of the room. A huge window takes up the wall space between the beds. The room is actually quite nice, even if it is a bit bland.

"Thank christ", I grin. I claim the left bed and begin putting the items in my suitcase away. I make my bed with my silk bedding.

I grew bored and decided to take a stroll around campus. See if there are any attractive girls.

SORRY IT'S SO SHORT! I didn't have much time to write it. And I'm sorry that it took so long to get the second chapter, I've been busy


End file.
